


Ballum mpreg one shots

by Ballum_19 (orphan_account)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Birth, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Ben Mitchell, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: So I was thinking of doing this
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 252
Kudos: 87





	1. Any requests

Would you guys want me to write some Ballum mpreg one shots? 

You can request anything and I’ll be happy to write it 

❤️


	2. Listen to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has been told he needs to rest because of his injuries and Ben has taken to looking after him and the flat. Problem he’s eight months pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @Swan_Rose I hope you enjoy it

Callum had just come out of hospital with minor injuries, but the doctor had requested that he must stay in bed so he could make a full recovery, this worried Callum quite a bit as Ben was now eight months pregnant with their little boy, Ben wasn’t exactly capable of doing things like he used to. Callum pretty much had to do everything around the flat, but now that he had to rest and take it easy he was worried about Ben. Ben insisted that he was capable of doing things for himself and made it clear that he wasn’t a porcelain doll. 

“Callum I’m pregnant not dying! I can clean the flat you know”

“I’m not saying that you can’t Ben, but you’re eight months pregnant.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that Callum, but that doesn’t mean you have to bloody babysit me every minute of the day”

Callum sighed no matter what he said Ben wouldn’t listen, his boyfriend was stubborn, he just wished he would take it easy.

“Who’s gonna do all the cleaning anyway? You clearly can’t. So I guess we don’t have a choice”

Ben walked out of their bedroom to go make dinner for him and Callum. Like how hard could this looking after business be? He’d looked after Lexi plenty of times, how different was this? Ben felt a kick and a turn from their little boy, he smiled and rubbed his bump. Soon their little boy was going to be joining them, then he’d have a brand new person to look after. This was going going to be a piece of cake

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Callum was told he needed bed rest, Ben had been working his arse off, Callum wasn’t happy one bit, Ben looked exhausted. Callum was worried, Ben was entering his ninth month of pregnancy soon, people who were nine months pregnant should be resting not running around cleaning all the time. 

“Ben I think you should stop and call your mum, I’m sure she’ll take over. You need your rest”

Ben sighed getting frustrated “Callum I said I’m fine! I’m not ringing my bloody mum when I’m perfectly capable of looking after you and carrying our son!”

Callum didn’t look convinced, Ben was pale and didn’t look well. Just when Callum wasn’t looking Ben collapsed on the floor. Callum panicked stumbling out of bed the fast he could with his injuries.

“Ben can you hear me! Ben!”

Callum wasn’t getting a response, he quickly grabbed his phone and rang 999. He just hoped Ben and their son was okay.

* * *

Ben woke up to bright lights and quickly shot up

“Ah Mr Mitchell good to see you awake again, how are you feeling?”

“A bit tired, why am I here?”

“You fainted Mr Mitchell, you’re eight and a half months pregnant, you should be resting not doing the activities that you were doing before”

“But Callum needed me”

“Mr Mitchell, you could’ve asked somebody else to do it, but for the remainder of your pregnancy I want you to rest, no cleaning, no cooking no anything. Understood?”

Ben sighed “I understand”

The doctor left Ben and Callum alone

“Ben I told you to take it easy and you wouldn’t listen, I told you I was worried and then look what happened. We could’ve lost our son today. And I’ve already rang your mum and she’s willing to look after the place. No arguments”

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen, guess I’m really stubborn eh?”

Callum smirked “yeah, you could say that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for anything:)


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn’t really enjoying his pregnancy and Callum is there to enjoy himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kate, I hope you enjoy

Ben was seven months pregnant and he hated it, absolutely hated it. It’s not that he hated his and Callum’s baby, but the idea of being pregnant for another two months was annoying the hell out of him. His feet were swollen, he couldn’t see his feet anymore, he had to sit down to pee like a woman. It was just too much, not to mention the constant running to the bathroom, the mood swings and the cravings. 

He was sure he was starting to piss off Callum with his ways, he just wanted it to be over and hold his child in his arms. He sure as hell didn’t want to go through this again. 

Ben was currently laying in bed, needing to urgently pee, he’d only just gotten comfortable. Getting comfortable when you were seven months pregnant was difficult and took him ages to find a position he was happy in. Sleeping at night wasn’t much better either, their baby girl would start tap dancing and wind Ben up. 

This only made Callum excited and would immediately put his hand on the bump. Ben sighed, he couldn’t have five single minutes without something pissing him off. Not that he was pissed off with Callum touching the bump but it just made their baby hyper and not want to calm down for the night. Plus it was the only way Callum could really bond with their daughter. Ben just had to put up with it. 

When their daughter did eventually calm down with her vigorous high kicking, he would need to go to the toilet. This meant still no more sleep. He wondered why anyone would want to do this more than once. It baffled him 

Ben got up and looked in the mirror, you could really tell he was pregnant now, his bump had grown so much in the last few months. It scared him. Would Callum even want him anymore? He wasn’t exactly feeling very attractive at the moment. 

Ben suddenly felt a pair of arms ho around him, Ben looked up and smiled. He loved being in Callum’s arms. He felt safe and secure. 

“Babe what are you doing looking at yourself again?”

“Because I’ve gained so much weight Callum”

“But you’re supposed to and Ben, this isn’t fat remember this is our baby girl.” 

Ben sighed, “but what if you don’t want me anymore?”

Callum turned Ben around to face him 

“Ben I don’t know where all this is coming from but I find you so attractive now, you carrying our daughter is amazing. Keeping her safe and warm until she’s ready to come and meet us. So don’t ever think I’ll leave you, I love you too much” 

Ben had tears in his eyes and not because of the hormones this time. He was so lucky to have found love after Paul they both were. 

“And I love you more Callum” 

Ben never doubted himself again. 


	4. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is pregnant and Ben is very overprotective boyfriend and they go out shopping and someone makes a comment about Callum’s weight (not realising Callum is pregnant) and it makes Callum feel very uncomfortable and vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum, hope you enjoy :)

Callum was nearing six months pregnant and Ben being the over protective boyfriend never left his side. Of course Callum knew he was just being cautious but it did get annoying from time to time. 

They were planning to go shopping for the baby, as they had just recently found out it was a boy. Ben was overjoyed, as much as he loved his little Lexi, girls were a handful. Callum really didn’t care about the gender too much, he was just happy they were both going to be parents.

They were in a baby shop, full of newborn baby clothes and furniture, Callum was in awe. He was browsing over the boys clothes. While Ben was currently texting on his phone, typical Ben. Callum was really enjoying this, it made his pregnancy seem more real. Ben came over to him and kissed his cheek

“Found anything you really like babe?”

“Yeah I found this adorable blue onesie that said Daddy’s little guy on it.”

Ben smiled and was about to respond when a young woman came over

“Do you guys need any help with anything?”

“No we’re good thank you”

She walked off leaving Callum and Ben alone, some woman was next to them very visibly pregnant.

“So, you guys adopting then?”

Callum and Ben looked confused, could she not tell Callum was pregnant?

“No my boyfriend here is pregnant with our son”

“Oh well I thought you’d just put on a few pounds and needed to lose weight”

Callum felt visibly uncomfortable, he wanted to run out of the shop and never go look back. Is that what people really thought?

“Excuse me lady, you’re one to talk ain’t ya. For your information my boyfriend is the healthiest guy I’ve ever had, and now you’ve upset him and made him feel uncomfortable. So think before you speak.”

Ben found Callum on the bench outside, he looked as if he’d been crying. Ben felt bad, he knew it wasn’t his fault but he was there to protect Callum at all costs and if that meant having to threaten someone he’d do it.

“Callum baby, don’t listen to her”

“Well it’s true isn’t it? Just look at me Ben, I was the picture of health before I was pregnant and now I’m just a fat bouncy ball and I’m only going to get bigger”

“No it isn’t true, not one bit. You’re carrying our son Callum. You’re making him grow, you’re keeping him safe for when he’s ready to come into this world and meet us. I think all those reasons make you even more beautiful and handsome then you were before, I love you babe. And anyway she’s just jealous of how good you look”

Ben winked

Callum hugged Ben, holding him close. Ben was right, that woman was just jealous of how good he looked.

“I love you more”

“Now come on let’s go home and put the kettle on you could do with putting your feet up for the rest of the day”


	5. Baby making machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum are snuggled up together in bed and they’re talking about the future. Ben tells Callum he’s a carrier and is willing to carry their children. Callum is absolutely delighted. Callum tells Ben that he’s always wanted a large family. When Ben asks how many children he wants, Callum can’t give him an answer. They decide to start trying for a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CH+BM 
> 
> I know there isn’t any smut in this, I didn’t know if you wanted that haha. But I’m so bad at writing it so I left it out. I hope this is what you wanted and that you like it :)

Ben and Callum were snuggled up in bed after a very long day, Ben with his head resting on Callum’s chest, Ben loved nights like this, just him and Callum alone in their bedroom. Sometimes they didn’t even talk, they just laid their in silence enjoying each other’s warmth and drifting off into deep sleep. But tonight they were talking about the future, they had only been married a few months but they wanted to have this conversation for awhile. 

See the thing was Ben is a carrier, which means he can carry a baby for nine months and then give birth. It wasn’t rare these days for men to be carriers, Ben had only found out a few years back when the doctor had picked it up. Ben wasn’t sure he was capable of ever having children with a guy he loved but now it was possible.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Well you know how you always look at adverts of babies and stuff?”

“Yeah...?”

“Well I’m a carrier, and I was thinking that maybe we should start trying for a baby”

Callum was absolutely delighted, Ben was willing to carry their baby! This was amazing, Callum had always wanted to become a parent but he didn’t think it would be possible with Ben. But now it was.

“Babe! This is amazing! I’ve always wanted a big family.”

“Well how many children do you actually want babe?” Ben smiled

Callum didn’t answer, he wanted as many as possible. Especially with Ben. Instead he pushes them both up and kneels between Ben’s spread legs, and started to put his hands all over Ben’s flat stomach.

“Babe, I ain’t pregnant yet ya know” Ben laughed

Callum smiles in return “I know, I’m just imagining what it’ll be like when you are, when your tummy is round and blossoming with our baby inside”

Ben smiled wider but smirked “well we best get trying then”

Callum didn’t wait a second later after the words came out of Ben’s mouth

* * *

It had been a few weeks of them trying to get pregnant, it had been tiring but neither of them really complained about it. Ben was currently in the bathroom after taking a pregnancy test, both him and Callum were waiting for the results. They were excited but nervous at the same time. Even if they didn’t succeed this time they would keep trying until Ben was pregnant. 

The timer went off and both Ben and Callum looked at each other, Ben was too nervous to pick up the pregnancy test so he made Callum do it, Callum picked it up, it read positive.

“Babe! Look! It’s positive!”

Ben was beyond words, he was pregnant, he was currently growing his and Callum’s baby inside his body, Ben didn’t even think and put his and Callum’s hands on his flat stomach, over the place of where the baby was.

“Our baby is inside there right now, I can’t believe it”

“Me neither babe, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to tell everyone”

“Me too babe”

“And hey you’re gonna look so gorgeous carrying our baby Ben, you’re gonna be a baby making machine and you’ll pop our babies out like junkie pops pills”

They both laughed at Callum’s comparison, but Callum was right Ben couldn’t wait to pop out all of their future babies and raise them with the man he loved. 


	6. Unideal labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected (Martin, Stuart, Phil, Whitney, Linda) delivers Ben and Callum’s baby when Ben goes into labour in an unideal situation or location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Ben was nine months pregnant and was due any day now, Callum had been gone all day due to police training. Which meant Stuart had been looking after him, which he had told Callum he would be fine but Callum didn’t want to hear it

“Ben you’re due any day now, and what happens when you go into labour huh? Who’s gonna be around?”

Ben huffed in annoyance he really didn’t like Stuart and Stuart clearly didn’t like him but they were both civil around each other for Callum’s sake and for the baby boy that was arriving soon too.

Ben was currently laying down on their bed, rubbing his big bump. Their baby was moving about, no changes there. Stuart was in the living room watching some random football match on TV, they never spoke more than a few words to each other, only when Ben really needed something.

Ben had enough of laying down, his back had been hurting all night, along with those annoying Braxton hick contractions. He just needed to walk around a bit, maybe he should go for a quick walk, but Stuart wouldn’t be up for that idea.

Ben walked into the living room stretching his back as he did so, which made his bump stick out and his shirt to ride up. Stuart looked over

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I got uncomfortable and needed to stretch my sore muscles”

“Maybe we should go to the vic?”

“You know Callum wouldn’t like that, he doesn’t like me leaving the flat”

Stuart rolled his eyes “yeah well he isn’t here is he, plus when have you ever really listened to him anyway”

Ben was annoyed “after I got pregnant with our baby I’ll have you know. But if we do go out Callum mustn’t find out, understand?”

“Yes understood, now let’s go before you die of boredom”

Before they did leave, Ben gripped at his bump, a painful Braxton hick contraction had taken over. He thought nothing of it as he was getting loads of them.

* * *

They both arrived at the vic, Ben sitting down slowly while Stuart went to get the drinks in

“Stuart should he really be in here? You know what Callum will say when he finds out”

“Well Whitney he ain’t gonna find out is he?”

Whitney just glared and looked over at Ben, if Stuart wasn’t listening to Callum’s rules then she would have to tell Callum herself

Ben was in so much pain, he didn’t know what was wrong

“Uh I’m gonna head to the toilets”

“Fine by me, just don’t flush yourself down the loo while you’re there”

Ben huffed and struggled to get up but Whitney rushed over and gave him a hand and glared at Stuart just drinking his beer

“Thanks, I appreciate it”

“No problem, just shout if you need anything”

Whitney turned her attention back to Stuart, “you should be helping him you know, Callum trusts you and this is what you’re doing”

“Oh lay off whit, I am looking after him”

* * *

Ben was in the worse pain he’d ever been in his life, suddenly he felt a gush come out of him. Shit! His water had broken, oh no this wasn’t good. He couldn’t have his baby in the vic let alone the toilets.

Ben crouched down on the floor, breathing in and out like he’d learnt.

“Ughhhh” he let out a loud whine

Suddenly he saw Whitney rush in through the toilets door.

“Okay, okay you’re gonna be just fine Ben”

“Just fine! I’m In labour in the vic and Callum isn’t here!”

Whitney ignored him and went to phone an ambulance

“Hi, yes, it’s Ben Mitchell he’s in labour in the vic toilets, Albert square, yep. Okay I will”

“Ben, the ambulance will be here shortly”

Ben huffed out in response, he couldn’t speak because of the pain. Whitney was panicking she was about to deliver her best friends baby. 

“Ben I’m gonna need you to take your trousers and pants off for me, can you do that”

Ben nodded, weakly he took of his trousers and pants while another bad contraction took over him. He groaned in pain. He wanted Callum, he needed Callum.

Once his trousers and pants were off, Whitney was remembering what to do.

“Ben I’m gonna check how far along you are, I know this is uncomfortable but it’s all yours and Callum’s baby”

Ben honestly didn’t care anymore, he was in labour for gods sake, of course no one is gonna look glamorous pushing a human being out. Whitney checked his dilation and could tell Ben was gonna be pushing soon.

Ben wanted to push so badly, it was so much pressure

“I need to push!” He screamed

Stuart heard all the commotion and arrived outside the toilets to see Ben was in labour, his eyes went wide.

“Oh shit! You’re in labour?!”

“No I’m just sat here for the fucking fun of it, of course I’m in fucking labour you dip shit!” 

Whitney didn’t get involved 

“Can you make yourself useful and phone Callum!” 

“Whitney I really need to push” Ben said groaning in pain

“Go for it, if it feels right do it”

Ben pushed hard, he knew this wasn’t gonna be easy

“Like that Ben keep pushing like that!”

Stuart came back “Callum said he’s on his way”

“Oh thank the fucking lords!”

Ben pushed hard again, he could feel his son move down even further.

“I can see the head! You’re doing it Ben!”

Ben just kept pushing every time he felt a contraction. He wanted Callum so bad but he knew their son wasn’t waiting around.

Whitney could see more of the head

“Ughhh it fucking burns, please just get him out of meeeee!”

“I can’t force him Ben, you’re gonna have to push him out”

Ben groaned in pain but pushed hard again, he wanted his son out and he wanted him out now

Whitney could see more of the baby, with one final push, Ben and Callum’s son was born. He screamed as Whitney patted his back and handed him to Ben

“You did it Ben! Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy”

Ben looked down at his and Callum’s son, he was so cute, he opened his eyes to look at his papa.

“Hi baby boy, oh it’s so good to meet you”

Just then Callum burst through the door to see Ben holding their son, he was in awe. But he was extremely pissed off with Stuart. He bent down to sit next to Ben, and stroked his sons tiny cheek.

“Hey little guy, daddy’s sorry he wasn’t here to see you come into our world”

“It’s okay babe, I wanted you here so bad though, but I was good with Whitney”

Whitney smiled at them “he’s beautiful guys, I’m happy for you”

“Thanks Whit, you’re much of a better help than Stuart”

“Look I’m sorry for that! But hey at least my nephew is here safe and sound”

Ben handed their son over to to Callum, “yeah he’s safe and sound, my little guy. Papa and daddy love you” Callum kissed his tiny head and then kissed Ben’s head waiting for the ambulance to arrive.


	7. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum’s dog clover who is a Labrador retriever absolutely loves Ben, secretly Ben is her favourite
> 
> During Ben’s pregnancy with their twin girls Clover is Incredibly protective of Ben. She always snuggles up with Ben on the sofa or their bed and she Always puts her head on Ben’s bump. When Ben gives birth clover is incredible protective of the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ba11um   
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ben was eight months pregnant with twins girls, he was absolutely enjoying every bit of pregnancy (well most bits) the part he enjoyed the most was feeling his and Callum’s little girls move around, watching them move their little hands and feet, kicking Ben’s tummy making it move like crazy. It was just incredible. But most importantly their first baby Clover loves Ben’s bump the most, she loves laying on it and being protective over her the babies. 

You see Clover was their Labrador, they had gotten her two years ago and Ben had absolutely fallen in love with her, she was a Christmas present from Callum. Clover would never leave Ben’s side, ever since he got pregnant she would be all over him. Ben thought this was adorable, even though he was having babies soon clover would never stop being his baby.

The thing he loves most is when she rests her head on his bump and plays with the moving babies. She absolutely loves it, she’s very protective around Ben especially when Stuart is around. She loved Callum too but she was always around Ben, and especially since Ben was now on bed rest it meant he could spend his days with his baby clover. These moments were some of the best in his life, he was becoming a parent again and had the most beautiful dog ever.

Clover also really loved Lexi, when Lexi came over to stay, they would snuggle up in bed Lexi on one side and clover on the other. Both of them snuggled up to Ben’s bump feeling the babies move beneath. It was peaceful and beautiful. Callum would watch from the doorway smiling at his family, clover would bark and get playful when Callum came back home each evening, he would take her on a quick walk with Lexi. That meant Ben could get up and pee and have some alone time, but he sure did miss his sweet baby clover.

* * *

The day came and Ben delivered two healthy baby girls, he couldn’t believe it he was a father again, Callum had cried when he saw his daughters enter the world. It was a magical moment. 

Ariel Katherine Highway and Aurora Linda Highway were perfect, of course they both agreed to name their girls after Lexi’s favourite Disney Princess’. Ben was in awe, his babies were absolutely perfect, he sure missed carrying them around, but was so happy they were both in their arms.

Callum and Ben came in carrying two car seats, clover came rushing in.

“Hey clover baby, did you miss your daddies”

Ben had put down Ariel, and went to cuddle clover. Ben’s mum stopped by checking in on clover while Ben was in labour.

Clover went over to both of the babies, she was cautious, she looked over at Ben and Callum and they both smiled, clover sniffed at them both and laid her head on each of them. Ben was close to tears, this was the cutest thing he had ever saw. Clover was bonding with the babies.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the girls arrived into the world. Clover would always be there to lend a helping paw. Whenever the girls would cry she would immediately be there to comfort them, she cherished them to pieces. She was always there to protect the girls from any harm or dangers. Ben posted it all on social media it was too cute not to. Ben smiled as he was resting with his little family, his life complete. 


	8. Different plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum are getting married on Monday 14th of February 2022 but instead Ben and Callum’s little girl decided to arrive a bit sooner than they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon 
> 
> I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Also sorry for lack of updates, my mental health hasn’t been the best recently and also I have to get ready for university so I’ve been very busy. I hope you all understand.

It was the 14th of February, Ben and Callum’s wedding day. Benhad been the one to propose and then they find out they’re expecting a little girl , their own child. Callum had dreamt of this ever since he was a little boy, a loving partner and a beautiful baby to love and to cherish. 

The only issue was Ben was nine months pregnant, and Callum was worried. He’d been rubbing his bump all night, tossing and turning. Callum had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong. Callum wanted this day to be perfect, something they’d remember and to tell all their future children about it.

Lola had arrived ten minutes earlier helping Ben get dressed, Ben had to have someone help him because his belly was quite big and it was hard to do stuff for himself, he didn’t want Callum doing it as Ben didn’t want to see him before the wedding. Callum didn’t like the idea of leaving Ben alone but then he was comfortable with Lola being there.

Ben winced as he was tying his tie, Lola had noticed and was concerned.

“Ben are you okay?”

“I’m fine Lola, just little miss being fussy again”

“Guess she takes after you then” Lola laughed while Ben scowled but smiled.

Ben hoped she would take more after Callum, he wanted all their children to take after Callum. That meant he wouldn’t pass on his ways and ruin is children’s life. Callum of course shut Ben up.

“I want her to take after Callum though”

Lola sat down next to him

“Ben stop doubting yourself, it isn’t your fault how you turned out. Callum loves you, you love Callum and you’ll have a beautiful baby girl to raise.”

Ben had tears in his eyes

“What would I do without you eh?”

Lola smiled and kissed him on the cheek

“Not a lot by the looks of it, now come on let’s get you to the church”

* * *

Callum and everyone had arrived at the church, Ben was already ten minutes late. Was Ben having second thoughts about everything? No of course not, it was only ten minutes. He could be stuck in traffic or something.

Ten minutes turned into fifteen. Callum noticed he had a miss call from Lola. Shit, everyone was worried.

Callum rang back and she picked it up immediately.

“Lola what’s wrong?!”

“Ben went into labour while we were on our way to the church. Don’t worry we’re in the hospital now. But he’s calling for you.”

“Tell him I’ll be there soon, tell him I love him” 

“I will, see you soon”

Callum raced to the hospital, their daughter was on her way. Ben was in pain and he wasn’t there. He was so scared for Ben. He just wanted to cuddle him close and tell him it would be okay

* * *

Callum finally arrived at the hospital to find Ben in a hospital gown and the suit he was meant to be wearing covered in blood. Callum was shocked, this was meant to be their special day but I guess their little girl decided she wanted to be a part of it. Ben was breathing in the gas and air with Lola by his side. Callum went over and kissed the side of his head 

“Don’t worry Ben I’m here now, everything’s gonna be okay”

“I thought you weren’t going to make it in time, I’m so glad you’re here”

“Well I ain’t going anywhere, you and our little girl is my biggest priority right now”

Ben moaned in pain squeezing Callum’s hand in the process. Lola rubbed his forehead.

“I have to go back for Lexi, but now Callum is here you’ll be okay. Text me as soon as she’s here, Lexi can’t wait to be a big sister”

“We will, thank you for being there Lola, see you soon”

Ben waved a goodbye too tired to talk.

* * *

Ben had been in labour for awhile now and his midwife wasn’t too pleased and she was worried about the baby. 

“Ben? I think we may have to do an emergency c-section, you’re losing a lot of blood and I’m worried about the babies heartbeat”

“Will they both be okay?”

“They’ll be in safe hands Mr Highway don’t worry, we just want baby out now”

Ben was ready for the c-section, he was nervous, they both were. Their baby girl was on her way soon. Their day was meant to be the day where they would say their vows to each other, the day Ben would become Mr highway, the day they would commit to each other. But now the day would be committed to their baby girl.

Ben was nervous about being cut open but they had already started doing it, and soon enough their baby girl entered the world, she cried and it was music to Ben’s and Callum’s ears. Callum cried, they handed her over to him, she was tiny and the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Look Ben, our beautiful baby girl”

“Hi baby girl, we’ve been waiting so long to meet you”

* * *

Ben was moved into a private room, they had decided to call her Freya-Rose Highway. Their little girl was just amazing, she was the perfect mix of them both. Ben couldn’t be any happier, he had another little girl to spoil rotten. 

Callum gently lays on the bed next to Ben and Freya, Freya snuggling into Ben’s arms, Callum stroked the soft brown hair on her tiny head. Callum had texted everyone to let them know their little girl had arrived perfectly and both Ben and Freya were healthy.

It had been a whole day since Freya arrived, it was a stressful night but it was worth it, they were taking her home this morning, everything looked perfect so Ben was allowed to go home.

Ben and Callum had taken many pictures of their new baby girl, Callum had posted many to Instagram, Ben holding her, both of them holding her and one of her on her own. Callum had put a lovely caption too

‘Yesterday 14th of February, as you all know was supposed to be our special day, our wedding day BUT this little miracle decided that it was the day she was going to make her appearance instead and make the day special for a completely different reason. So we would LOVE for you all to meet our baby girl, Freya Rose Highway, born: Monday 14th of February 2022 at 10:30pm weighing 6 pounds 0 ounces’

As soon as Callum posted it, the beautiful messages came through, their family came by dropping off presents and their congratulations. Lexi was the most excited of them all she was so happy she was a big sister. Callum watched and smiled, his and Ben’s beautiful baby girl was loved and cherished by everyone.


	9. Stresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds Callum at the warehouse, he drops to his knees next to him. Callum instantly knows its Ben, cuz their soulmates, and he reaches out for him, Ben takes his hand and places it on his baby bump, 
> 
> Ben is 5 months pregnant, and Callum gently presses his hand against his boyfriend’s bump and Ben releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 
> 
> When they get to hospital they are told that Callum has minor injuries but is quite dehydrated so he will be in hospital for at least a week but is expected to make a full recovery. Once home from hospital they don’t let each other out of their sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Boo
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Callum had been missing for days now, Ben was so anxious, what if Callum was dead? Ben cried every night to sleep. Ben thought of the worse possible outcomes. This didn’t help whatsoever as Ben was five months pregnant. This made it even harder to focus, he had Callum’s baby growing each day and yet Callum was no where to be seen. Ben just wished that with each passing day that Callum wasn’t laying somewhere dead. 

On top of everything Ben was deaf, he couldn’t hear a single thing. He had crashed his head on the boat, he thought he had lost the baby that night but when he felt fluttering in his belly he knew their baby was a fighter. Ben was stressed, he was pregnant and now he had lost his hearing and on top of all that his soulmate was missing.

Jay had come round and been supportive but there was nothing he could really do. Ben needed to know if Callum was okay, that’s all he cared about. His future baby and Callum. This was all keanu’s fault, and of course the bastard had fled.

Ben needed to look for Callum, jay of course was against the idea

“Ben you’re five months pregnant! You’ve had enough stress as it is.”

Ben could barley understand what jay was saying but he could lip read as long as he looked at jay’s lips.

“The baby is fine jay, I want it’s other father to be here and to support me through the rest of the pregnancy”

“Let the police handle the situation Ben, they know more than what we do”

“No jay! Don’t you realise! I can’t spend another minute not knowing whether Callum is seriously injured or dead! What would you do if it was Lola? You’d be out there looking just like me”

“But Ben I wouldn’t be pregnant would I?”

Ben was getting angry

“And like I said the baby is fine jay! If you won’t help me find him fair enough, I’ll go alone but I’m not giving up until he’s found”

Jay sighed, there was no changing Ben’s mind about this. In some ways he understood, he would be completely heartbroken if it was Lola and he wouldn’t give up until he had found her. But then he didn’t have a baby to worry about either, Ben had already endured enough over these last few days, he didn’t need any more stress”

“Fine I’ll help you, but I’m not happy”

“Thank you”

* * *

Jay and Ben had been looking for a good fifteen minutes and found nothing 

“He has to be here! I need him, we need him!”

Jay went right in front of Ben

“Ben we’ve been looking for fifteen minutes now and we’ve found nothing of Callum. He isn’t here”

“Then why would Shirley say he was?!”

Ben was close to crying, he needed Callum.

“Let’s just go home Ben, we’ll let the police do their job”

“I can’t! I’m gonna look down here”

Ben ran off, jay went to look again to see if he had missed anything.

Ben lent over the railing of the stairs, he wanted to give up so bad, he was tired, cold and fed up. But he couldn’t, Callum was his number on priority

But what Ben hadn’t realised was that Callum was shouting his name, but of course Ben couldn’t hear a single word

Ben looked down at the ground, he noticed that one of Calum’s medals were on the floor. Ben suddenly looked down, Callum was there! He wasn’t dead!

Ben quickly rushed down to his boyfriend while shouting frantically for jay.

Ben dropped down to his knees next to Callum’s weak frail body. Callum instantly knows it’s Ben, he puts a hand on Ben’s bump and Ben breaths out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. Jay rang an ambulance five minutes ago, Ben was just glad he had found his boyfriend and the other father to their future baby.

* * *

They were in the hospital, Callum was on the mend with only a few broken ribs and being dehydrated, the doctors had said he would be fine. Ben felt extremely guilty, this wouldn’t have happened if he stayed out of his dads ways. 

“I’m so sorry Callum, this was all my fault”

Callum sat up gently and moved Ben’s face so he was facing his

“None of this was your fault Ben, you had no idea what Keanu was going to do. I’m just glad our baby has made it through it all. And we will be seeing a doctor about your hearing I promise. I love you and our baby Ben”

Ben smiled and kissed Callum’s lips softly

“We love you too”

Once they’re back home they never let each other out of their sights ever again.


	10. First kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben feels their twins kicking for the first time he is INCREDIBLY excited and he grabs Callum’s hands and puts them on each side of his baby bump completely uncaring of the fact that they are in the pub (which is packed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballumo6o619 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Ben and Callum were in the Vic and it was packed, Callum had wanted to have a few drinks with Lola and Jay as they wouldn’t get a chance once their baby was born. 

You see Ben was five months pregnant with twins, but he looked about six months with one baby. Not that Callum cared, he loved Ben’s body, Ben was carrying their future right in front of their eyes.

Ben was anxious as this was his first pregnancy, the babies had started moving around from the fourth month but Callum or anyone else still couldn’t feel them moving around from the outside. Their babies were currently kicking like mad, this put a smile on his face, he loved feeling his children move. It made the pregnancy more real.

“What are you smiling at mate?”

“Feeling the babies move is magical Jay, you would understand if you were in my position”

“It’s incredible isn’t it, I remember having the same feeling when I was pregnant with Lexi”

Ben went out and grabbed Callum’s hands and put them against his bump

“Ben! We’re in a crowded pub”

“So what! Don’t you want to feel your babies moving around?”

“You said I wouldn’t be able to feel them yet-“

Just as Callum was about to finish his sentence he felt a poke from the bump. His smile went wide

“I felt it! I felt one of our babies Ben!”

Ben smiled

“See I told ya! Amazing ain’t it?”

“Incredible”


	11. Maternity clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben’s baby bump gets to big for him to be able to fit into his normal clothes Ben decides to rain Callum’s wardrobe instead of buying maternity clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates, I’ve had a rough few days. But I wanna be back to posting because I love all of your ideas 🥰
> 
> If you wanna message about updates then message my Instagram Ballum4life  
> Same on twitter too

Ben’s baby bump was getting bigger by the day and now he was struggling to wear his normal clothes. This did annoy Ben a little, but he knew it was worth it. His and Callum’s daughter was getting stronger by the weeks. Ben had felt her moving these past few weeks, Callum enjoyed it the most. 

Ben really didn’t want to go out shopping for new clothes, for one he didn’t like any of the styles and two he couldn’t afford the best of the best. Not when he brought it all for their little girl

Ben rubbed his baby bump smiling

“That’s right princess, daddy wants only the best for his little girl. You are my second princess but you’re still so loved baby girl. Your big sister can’t wait to meet you, neither can me and papa”

Ben quickly had a thought, Callum’s clothes were much bigger than his. Perfect! Ben would wear Callum’s clothes, they were stylish, and it wouldn’t cost him a penny!

Callum came back home after finishing work, he couldn’t wait to spend the night with Ben and their little princess. She was growing by the day and Callum couldn’t wait for her to be born.

“Ben? Ben where are you?”

“In here Cal”

Callum walked in to their bedroom, only to find the most adorable sight

Ben was wearing his clothes

“Oh yeah, stealing my clothes now is it”

“Yeah well your clothes are comfy”

“Good, as long as you’re comfortable. I’m happy”

Ben smiled and kissed Callum on the lips

“How’s our little princess been today then”

Callum said while stroking Ben’s bump

“She’s fine, she’s missed you”

“I’ve missed her too”

Callum said smiling 

“Well she’s not the only one that’s missed you”

Ben said smirking

“Oh yeah? Guess I’ll just have to change that won’t I”

“I guess you will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/ballum4life/


	12. Water birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a water birth when he is due to give birth to their baby boy (Noah). Callum is with him and sits directly behind him with his arms around Ben’s waist and also helping to keep Ben’s legs wide open when the midwife has to check Ben’s progress.
> 
> Its a beautiful moment when Noah is born and is immediately placed on Ben’s chest. Callum moves his arms from Ben’s knees and wraps them around his little family and kisses the top of Ben’s head while telling Ben that he is EXTREMELY proud of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Noni 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Ben was in labour and he was in a lot of pain, Callum was currently getting the birthing pool ready as Ben had asked for a water birth at home with a midwife present. 

Ben wanted Callum to hold him while he was in the pool, Ben was scared. He’d been scared ever since he had found out he was pregnant. But then he couldn’t wait to meet their little Noah, their little boy that had been growing for so many months under their very own eyes.

“Oh god Cal this hurts so much!”

Ben groaned in pain leaning over a chair swaying, this position helped the most by taking the pressure off his back a bit.

“I know babe, I know. The pool is nearly ready for you. I’ll be with you one hundred percent of the way”

Just then their midwife Katie arrived

“How are we doing Ben?”

Ben moaned out in pain

“It’s very painful”

“Can I get you to get into the pool so I can check how dilated you are”

Callum got in first and guided Ben to sit in front of him, Callum opened Ben’s legs up for Katie so she could check his progress.

“This May be a little uncomfortable Ben, but just bare with me okay”

Ben nodded it was uncomfortable but the pain took over that.

“Alright Ben, you’re already at seven centimetres. Baby should be here soon”

Ben groaned out in pain, he just wanted this all to be over so he could meet their baby boy

“I can’t do this cal, it hurts too much”

“Hey, now you’ve carried Noah for nine months, gone through so much. You can do this Ben, you’re strong”

Ben gave a weak smile.

“Alright Ben, I want you to breathe with me, the breathing techniques you had learnt”

Ben started copying Katie. He’d remembered how to do the breathing techniques.

A little time had passed and Ben was now at ten centimetres and was ready to push

“Okay Ben, on the next contraction I want you to push”

“You can do this babe”

Callum held onto Ben’s legs keeping them open for Katie.

Ben felt the next contraction and bore down

“That’s good Ben, now pant, that’s it”

Another contraction and Ben was pushing again, he wanted Noah now.

“Pushes like that Ben and we’ll have him in no time”

Ben pushed with each painful contraction, he was in so much pain but he had Callum there for support.

A few pushes later Noah came screaming into the world, Katie handed him straight over to Ben and laid him on Ben’s chest.

“He’s beautiful, well done Ben, you did so well”

“You did babe, you got him out. I’m so proud of you”

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben and Noah, he was so happy, Noah was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe Ben had given them a son. A beautiful baby boy to raise, to cherish and to love.


	13. Portugal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the scene where Ben is at the Mitchell house getting ready to leave for Portugal Callum comes in and says “Stay Ben, stay for her (Lexi) and stay for me and our babies ” Ben knows that he cannot take Callum’s children away from him so he decides to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For boo 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Ben had to leave he just had to, him and his dad had murdered Keanu, they were up for years in prison. They would take his and Callum’s babies away from him. He would never get to spend time with them, never see them grow up, he would be away from them. He couldn’t let that happen that’s why he needed to run away with his family. 

Even if that meant Callum wouldn’t see his unborn children, it meant they would at least be with him. But Ben felt so bad, he was taking his their children from their other father. Was Ben making the right choice?

Ben was packing his things as he stroked his bump while tears came to his eyes. This was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. He didn’t want to do this but he had no other choice.

As Ben was heading out towards the door, Callum stood there.

“So are you going to let me in or?”

“Oh um yeah”

Ben hadn’t even told Callum he was going yet

Callum looked confused to see Ben’s bags were packed

“Where are you going? You’re not running from this Ben?!”

“What choice have I got Calum! I’m up for murder, I’m five months pregnant with twins that I’ll never see grow up because I’ll be locked behind bars”

Callum looked hurt

“What about me?! They’re my children too Ben, and if you go on the run I’ll never see them. This isn’t fair Ben”

“I’ve got no other choice! I can’t go to prison Callum, I can’t!”

Callum comes closer

“Stay Ben, stay for Lexi, stay for me and our babies”

Callum put his hand on Ben’s baby bump 

Callum had tears growing in his eyes, they both hugged. Ben couldn’t take his children away from their other parent. He knew he needed to stay. Not only for Lexi, but his soulmate and their future children 


	14. Morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Ben’s second pregnancy he really badly suffers with TERRIBLE morning sickness for most of his pregnancy (like Kate Middleton did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballumo6o19 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Ben was pregnant for the second time, but this time it was even worse than before. Ben read that the second pregnancy was meant to be easier than the first, boy were they wrong. 

With their first child, Chris, Ben suffered with morning sickness for a few months and by the time his second trimester was there it had stopped. But this time it was completely different.

He was fifteen weeks pregnant and the morning sickness just hadn’t gone away. Ben went to see his doctor but they said it was completely normal. It wasn’t normal for Ben though, by his thirteenth week with Chris the morning sickness was gone for good. He didn’t have anymore issues with his pregnancy after that.

Yet again Ben was sat beside the toilet bowl, he could hardly keep anything down. This was torture. This baby had better been the second coming of Christ for all that it’s putting him through. Callum was currently at his mums to drop off Chris. 

Chris was only two years old, neither Ben or Callum had planned a baby so soon but they weren’t against the idea. But looking after a toddler and being pregnant wasn’t easy and it wasn’t going to get any easier either. 

Callum arrived home to check on Ben. Callum was worried, he had been worried when Ben had been pregnant for the first time.

“Ben I’m so sorry you’re going through this”

Ben gave a half smile

“Well I’m growing our baby, these things happen I guess”

Callum came in closer but the smell was horrible

“Oh leave off cal, I know it smells. Go on, don’t you have work to go to?”

Callum laughed “yes, but I want to make sure you’re okay”

“I’ll be fine, now go you’ll be late”

“Alright I’ll see you later, text me if you need me. Love you”

Ben smiled “love you too Cal”

Callum was right, the smell was horrible.


	15. Pregnancy stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is 6 months pregnant with his and Callum’s daughter, Kayleigh, and he and Lola are sharing pregnancy stories. Lola isn’t pregnant but she tells Ben about her pregnancy with Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballumballumballum 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ben was six months pregnant, he never expected to become pregnant so soon but life never turns out the way you plan it. You see Ben and Callum weren’t technically trying for a baby but when Ben found out he was pregnant he was over the moon. 

Only thing was this was his first pregnancy so he didn’t know what to expect from it. He really didn’t want to ask his mum about the whole pregnancy/birth, it would be an awkward conversation.

That’s when he thought of Lola, she was the mother of his first child and she was a very close friend. Perfect

Ben went round to Lola and Jay’s, jay was currently out for business, so it was just Lola and Lexi.

Lola opened the door

“Ben? Is everything okay? It’s not the baby is it?”

“Everything’s okay don’t worry, but I came here to ask a few questions”

“About what?”

“What was your pregnancy like with Lexi?”

Lola smiled, they both sat down on the sofa

“It was actually pleasant, only thing that really annoyed me was the kicking she would do at night. Clearly took after you in that department”

Lola smirked while both of them laughed

“Did you ever get like aches and pains further along with your pregnancy?”

“Oh yeah for sure, but it’s worth it Ben, look at our little girl.”

Ben smiled, he was truly grateful for what Lola went through to bring their little Lexi in the world. He guessed this was what Callum was thinking of Ben.

Suddenly Ben felt a kick from his little girl, he smiled

“She just kick you?”

“Yeah, I love it when she does it, but how did you know?”

“Been pregnant before haven’t I? I know what it’s like to feel your baby moving around, it’s magical, just not when you’re trying to sleep”

“She does it all the time”

“Another one that takes after you then”

They both laughed

“Did you get any weird food cravings?”

“Oh all the time, it was mostly banana milkshake and tomatoes, I couldn’t get enough”

“For me it’s just cheese, I have to have it on everything Cal makes”

“Cheese is good though, want me to make you a cheese toastie?”

“Oh would you, that would be amazing”

“I thought as much, you stay comfortable and I’ll head to the kitchen, can’t have little miss Highway-Mitchell going hungry now can we?”

“Definitely not otherwise she’ll bruise my ribs and bounce on my bladder”

They both laughed, Lola headed to the kitchen and Ben stroked his hand over his belly, little miss Highway-Mitchell kicking away getting excited for her upcoming meal. 


	16. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is 9 months pregnant and he is home alone. Callum is away on a training course and Stuart is out with Rainie so when Ben unexpectedly goes into labour he is absolutely terrified. Ben is in tears, their little boy is coming and Callum is over 200 miles away. Despite the late hour Ben calls Kathy and she rushes straight over to their flat.
> 
> They bring their little boy who they have named, Jacob Oliver Highway, home after a week in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BallumFan_16 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Ben was nine months pregnant, but he was home alone, Callum had been sent on a training course. He insisted he was going to be there for the birth of their little boy, but things weren’t looking good. 

Ben was having pains, he’d been having them on and off all day, he was scared, he wanted Callum, he needed Callum.

Ben went up to go get some water but as he did his water broke, Ben was panicking, Callum wasn’t here he was all alone. What was he gonna do?!

Ben groaned out in pain

“Don’t worry baby, we’re gonna be just fine, papa is gonna ring Grandma”

Ben phoned his mum, he had no other choice

“Ben? Is everything okay sweetheart?”

“No mum I’m in labour! Callum isn’t here and I’m all alone!”

“I’ll be there in a second, don’t worry Ben mummy is coming”

Ben was a bit more relieved that he wasn’t going to be alone, but he still wished Callum was here too. He really didn’t want Callum to miss out on the birth.

Kathy rushes in, comforting her little boy.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart mummy is here now, you’re gonna be just fine. I’ve rang an ambulance and they won’t be too long. Just squeeze my hand”

Ben laid in his mums arms and squeezed her hand 

“I want Callum mum! He can’t miss this”

“I’ve rang him and sent him a voicemail”

Ben groaned out in pain

“That’s it keep going Ben, you’re doing so well, I’m so proud”

Just as the ambulance arrived, Ben and Callum’s little boy entered the world screaming, Ben was a little sad that Callum had missed their son being born, but Ben was glad it was all over and that their little boy was finally here

Kathy had ridden in the ambulance with Ben and her beautiful new grandson, she just hopped Callum would get here soon. 

Ben and her grandson had been checked over, the baby was absolutely perfect but Ben had to stay in hospital for a few days. 

* * *

Callum had gotten Kathy’s messages, he was so sad he’d missed the birth of his and Ben’s son, but he was glad that Ben and their son were both heathy. He was rushing now, he just wanted to see them both. 

When Callum eventually got to the hospital, he was greeted with Kathy holding their son, he was absolutely beautiful. The perfect mixture of them both.

“Hey Callum, meet your beautiful baby boy”

Kathy placed her grandson in Callum’s arms, Callum goes in to see Ben. Ben was so in love with the image in front of him, Callum cuddles his and Ben’s little boy close to his chest and kisses him on the cheek, before laying him down in the bassinet next to Ben’s bed.

Callum sat behind Ben on the bed wrapping his arms around him in the process, he strokes Ben’s tummy where their boy had been just a few hours before, he must admit he was going to miss Ben’s baby bump and seeing their little boy moving around but then he looked down at him and it all went away. He was precious.

* * *

Ben was finally allowed to go home, they had named their little boy Jacob Oliver Highway, Callum was never gonna leave them for a long time, this was his home and family and he couldn’t be any happier. 


	17. Not an update

I’m sorry for the lack of updates recently, I’m working on two at the moment, but I’ve been given a task at university to write a story and turn it into a presentation. Then I have to do some editing. I do really apologise but the two that I’m writing should be up today, and one tomorrow. 

My life is very hectic at the moment, I hope you understand 

Much love to you all ❤️

✨Ballum_19✨


	18. Disowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is nasty about Ben and Callum’s unborn baby, Callum puts Phil in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BallumOwnMyHeart 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Ben was twelve weeks pregnant, he had told everyone apart from his dad. His dad couldn’t find out he was pregnant, Ben wasn’t supposed to get pregnant in the first place, it wasn’t as if he didn’t want the baby, that wasn’t the case at all. It’s just the fact that it was a surprise, both him and Callum were happy about their little surprise. It was going to change them forever, bring them even closer than they were. 

Ben went round to see if his dad was in, he had left Lexi’s teddy bear and she couldn’t sleep without it 

“When were you gonna tell me huh?”

Ben knew exactly what his dad was talking about but he didn’t want to admit it

“Tell you about what”

“Don’t play dumb with me Ben, I know you’re pregnant”

Great, the one person Ben really didn’t want to have to deal with.

“Yes I’m pregnant dad, I’m carrying mine and Callum’s baby, and I’m happy”

The thing was Ben knew if he would choose his dad over everything else he would only be dragged into dodgy schemes. Ben didn’t want that anymore, he was sick of being pinned as the bad guy for trying to impress his dad. That was the old Ben, that was the Ben that was no more. Ever since he had met Callum he had changed, and now that they were having a baby together things were only getting better for them. And Phil wasn’t going to ruin it this time.

“I’ve decided to give up on the whole working for you dad, this baby needs both it’s parents alive, safe and well. I can’t keep lying and being dishonest to Callum, not when we’re having a baby”

Phil didn’t look too impressed

“So this is what it’s come to? You’re choosing your boyfriend over your family?”

Ben was frustrated, his dad just never got it. If Ben agreed to keep helping his dad and put his and Callum’s baby in danger, he would lose Callum for good.

“Callum is my family and so is our baby. Why don’t you see that?”

“If you choose Callum and that baby, you’re no longer a Mitchell”

Ben was hurt, but when has his dad ever cared about the way he felt?

“I would much rather be a Highway than a Mitchell any day! And you know why? No? Well I’ll tell you then, Phil, Callum loves me for who I am, Callum always puts me first no matter what and Callum always wants what’s best for me! Callum would never make me choose between family because Callum, Lexi and this baby are my family and they mean everything to me, I would never do the things to or treat Lexi, my baby girl, like you have done to me! So I don’t care if you abandon me Phil, it’s not like you ain’t done it before, so I’m abandoning you”

Ben saw his dads face go bright red with anger, he came closer to Ben but Ben moved back

“Don’t you dare come anywhere near me or my unborn baby”

Ben wrapped his hands around his small baby bump

“Well I hope you lose that kid, it’ll make you realise what you’ve lost Ben”

Ben tried so hard not to cry in front of his dad, he holds his tears back, what Phil didn’t realise was that Callum was listening the whole time.

* * *

Ben went over to hug Callum, Ben felt so comforted in his arms. But Callum was angry, he wanted to give Phil a piece of his mind 

“What gives you the right Phil?! That’s your son, your own flesh and blood. You keep saying bad stuff about our baby, but you forget that it’s your grandchild. I’m sick of you bringing Ben down, and I’m left to pick up the pieces of your nasty ways. I’ve had enough. You don’t deserve Ben and you never have, so don’t bother being in our lives anymore”

With that Callum grabbed Ben by the hand and walked out, Ben was so proud of Callum for sticking up for him and standing up to his dad. 

Once they were back at the flat, Callum wraps his arms around Ben kissing his head softly.

“Did you really mean what you said before? Do you actually want to be a Highway?”

Ben smiles up at Callum

“Of course I do Callum, I love you more than anything else in this world, just like Lexi and this little one in here. Callum, you, Lexi and our little baby mean absolutely everything to me, we are a family and I am not going to let Phil bloody Mitchell ruin that”

Callum doesn’t say anything, instead he drops to one knee in front of Ben, Ben is shocked, he was so in love.

“Ben since the day I met you, I knew that there was something special, I just didn’t know it at the time. I’m so glad I met and fell in love with you, you’re my world Ben, you, Lexi and our baby are my everything. You don’t realise how special you are to me Ben, how much you make me happy. You’re my soulmate Ben, I couldn’t live without you. So will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Ben had tears in his eyes, he was so happy.

“Of course I’ll marry you Callum! I love you so much!”

Callum gently slides the ring onto Ben’s finger, pulling Ben into a passionate kiss.


	19. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben cries tears of complete joy when he has his first baby scan and hears their baby’s heart beat for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cal4Ben

Ben was twelve weeks pregnant, this was his first baby with Callum, they hadn’t expected Ben to get pregnant, they weren’t planning on a baby, but this was a blessing, something to bring them all closer. Lexi had been begging Ben and Lola for a sister or bother for ages, Lola and jay we’re definitely not ready for a child of their own, Ben and Callum were hesitant, but as soon as Ben looked down at the positive pregnancy test he knew he wanted this. 

Callum was driving them to the hospital, Lexi had insisted on coming with them, she had begged Ben to see her future brother or sister. Of course she was hoping for a sister, but she wasn’t to fussed about getting a younger brother.

“You excited Lex?”

“Yes! I can’t wait to see my future brother or sister!”

Ben smiled, it had been a shock to find out about Lexi but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

Ben, Callum and Lexi all went into the room, all of them were excited, it would be the first time hearing the heartbeat too

“Hi guys, I’m Dr Roberts, I’ll doing your scan today. And who’s this little cutie?”

“This is my daughter Lexi, she wanted to come and see her future brother and sister”

“Aw, well we won’t keep you waiting, Ben if you could hop on the table, we’ll get started”

Ben did as she said, laid down and lifted his shirt up, Ben had a tiny bump. Callum was in love with the bump already.

Dr Roberts put the gel on Ben’s bump and started to move the transducer around the gel, an image on the screen sprang to life, Ben and Callum were in awe. That was their little baby on the screen, moving its little arms around.

Dr Roberts turned the sound up and they heard it for the first time, the sound of their babies heartbeat, it was like music to their ears, Ben was in tears, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Daddy why are you crying? Are you sad?”

“No princess I’m really happy”

“Me too”

Lexi smiled while sitting on Callum’s lap. Life was good.


	20. Werther’s originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has had 5 healthy pregnancies so far so Callum should know that Ben could be pregnant for a sixth time when his husband constantly craves Werther’s Originals butterscotch candies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late I’ve had a lot on with my mental health. 
> 
> For RobronBallumGallavich

Ben has had five healthy pregnancies in his life, first was with their daughter Grace she was nearly twelve years old, she was the spitting image of Callum. Ben fell in love with her the moment he had given birth. Then there was Oscar, he was coming up for 11, Oscar wasn’t entirely planned, one two many drinks but when they found out they were ecstatic. 

They already had two kids by then but Ben had insisted he wanted more, he’d always wanted a loving family, Callum wanted it too. Callum loved seeing Ben’s belly grow with their children. That’s when Christopher popped out and entered the world, he was a carbon copy of Ben, he really had the same personality. Christopher was going to be eight soon. Time was really flying by.

Ben’s mum was a bit worried, she knew how much Ben and Callum loved children but having three children under the age of five wasn’t exactly ideal, but Ben and Callum assured that they were happy and quite content with their little family.

Although Ben and Callum wanted more children, they thought they should wait awhile before they decide to add to their family. They did, they waited at least four years, they wanted to enjoy the little family they already had.

Ben and Callum decided to try again, although it was a bit of a struggle. They had tried for months with no avail, until one day Ben and Callum were staring down at a positive pregnancy test. About nine months later little Harry arrived, he was a little underweight when he was born but he was absolutely healthy, he was coming up for four and he was the perfect mix of the both of them

A year later Megan came along and that’s when Ben and Callum decided that there family was complete. Megan was only one years old and she was a complete handful, they were all a handful. But Ben and Callum wouldn’t change it for the world.

Until Callum realised Ben was pregnant again, you see Ben had always craved Werther’s Originals butterscotch candies, Ben had insisted that Callum had to buy at least three bags.

“Babe...”

Ben looked confused as he was getting Megan ready

“What Callum? Wait...”

Callum smirked

“Guess we best start preparing for baby number six”


	21. Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Highway family Halloween party is down to Callum & Ben this year. The party is something the Highway brothers have done since they were kids.  
> The party is well underway the little ones are having a blast but Callum has noticed that his husband is nowhere to be found so he goes looking for him. He finds him in their room, he has tears running down his face and he’s holding his bump, Ben is 9 months pregnant with their 5th child, when Callum goes closer Ben tells him that the baby is coming. There isn’t enough time to wait for an ambulance especially since it’s Halloween so Callum takes Ben to hospital himself. Ben is in labour for hours. Their daughter is born at 23:59pm that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum_Obsessed 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Also seeing as it’s Halloween soon I thought I’d write it 🎃

The annual Highway Halloween party was underway, you see ever since they were kids Callum and Stuart would throw a Halloween party every year. This year it was down to Ben and Callum. 

The only problem was Ben was nine months pregnant with their fifth child, their daughter. Callum wasn’t so sure about hosting the party this year, but Ben and their other children insisted that they do.

Stuart was making sure the kids had a good time, he was really a good uncle to them all. The only problem was Ben wasn’t around anywhere, Callum got worried. He knew their baby girl was due any day now.

Ben was currently upstairs in pain, he knew he was in full labour as his water had broken just a few moments ago, he was having contractions all night but he didn’t want to ruin Halloween for anyone. He knew that this was a Highway tradition.

Callum comes barging in to their bedroom seeing Ben rubbing his bump in pain.

“Baby are you okay? Oh god, I’m so sorry”

“Cal what are you apologising for? I’ve been through this four times before you know”

“I know, I know. But I should’ve made Stuart host the party”

“Cal it’s fine, honestly”

“There’s no time to ring an ambulance though!”

“Well you’ll have to drive me, trust me we’ll be fine”

“I’ll go tell Stuart, let me get you changed baby and I’ll grab the bag”

“Hurry Cal cause I don’t think our little phoebe is going to wait around”

Callum ran downstairs to find Stuart, he was currently with Adam their oldest.

“Cal, what’s up?”

“Ben’s in labour, there’s no time for an ambulance so I’ll be driving him”

“Oh shit, go and take him. I’ll look after everything here.”

“Our baby sister is coming?!”

“Sure is! Love you all, see you soon”

Callum ran back upstairs but Ben was already halfway down with the bag.

“Baby I said I would do that”

“I know but I don’t think she’s waiting around for anyone, she wants out like right now”

* * *

Ben and Callum arrived at the hospital, Ben was in a lot of pain, but he knew how to deal with them. After all this wasn’t his first rodeo.

“You’re doing so well baby”

Ben groaned out in pain, but leaned in closer to Callum 

“That’s it Ben, she’s on her way”

Ben breathes out “Cal you do realise we’ll have a Halloween baby”

Callum didn’t think of that 

“Oh yeah, I guess we will”

Their little Halloween baby 

* * *

A few hours later and Ben was pushing with all his might. 

“Ughhh how much longer”

“Just a few more pushes Ben and she’ll be in your arms in no time”

After a few more pushes Phoebe Lily Highway was born 

“She’s beautiful Cal, just look at her”

“Takes after you then doesn’t she?”

Ben smiled, while Callum kissed him on the cheek 

“There’s no way I’m going through this again though Cal, you’re getting a vasectomy”

“Agreed, our family is complete”


	22. Father’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On father’s day, a day that Callum never through he would celebrate, Ben leaves him a card on his bedside table. Ben is cooking breakfast when Callum opens the card. Inside the card Callum finds a baby scan inside - Ben’s baby scan - and an adorable message from his unborn babies that ends with ‘Hello daddy we can’t wait to meet you on ............’ Callum sprints out of the bedroom and stands behind Ben wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him everywhere and strokes his little baby bump lovingly and he tells Ben how excited and happy he is about becoming a daddy and that Ben is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nonni   
> Hope you enjoy it

It was Father’s Day, the day where it meant absolutely nothing to Callum. He wasn’t a father himself, and his own dad was a useless piece of crap. The closet he really had to a father was Mick. 

Ben was currently making them breakfast, he’d just woken up, half asleep Callum notices something on the bedside table. He didn’t know Ben had gotten him something? Ben was the one that was going to receive Father’s Day gifts because of Lexi.

Callum opened the card up, to his surprise he finds a baby scan inside, wait? Is this what Callum though it could be? There was a message in the card too

“Hello daddy, we can’t wait to meet you on the 2nd of March!”

Callum sprints out of the bedroom to find Ben cooking, he wraps his arms around Ben’s waist and kisses him everywhere. Callum notices Ben also has a little bump, so he decides to stroke the place where his little babies are growing.

“Happy?”

“I’m absolutely ecstatic baby! I can’t believe you’d surprise me like this. I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I, you’re going to be an amazing dad Cal”

“So are you”

They both passionately kiss while Callum rubs his baby bump in the process.


	23. Should I continue

I’m not sure if I should continue with this...


	24. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives birth to their daughter on Christmas Day - A Christmas miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous 
> 
> I hope you like it :) 
> 
> I’m so sorry this took forever, I have like so much work to do. Being on a film course is not as easy as it looks 😅

It was Christmas Day, Ben was nine months pregnant with their daughter, he’d been having pains all day but he didn’t want to ruin Christmas. He knew their little girl wouldn’t be waiting around anytime soon. 

Callum was in the kitchen talking to Kathy, Ben rubbed his bump and moaned in pain.

“Ben are you okay?”

Lola and Jay looked at him concerned

“Uh I think I’m in labour”

“Oh my god! We need to get Callum”

Just then Callum walked in hearing his name

“What’s up?”

“Ben’s in labour”

Callum’s eyes went wide

“You’re in labour?!”

“Yes, I’ve been having pains all day, but I didn’t want to ruin Christmas”

“Ben you’ve been having pains all day? Why didn’t you say something? Our baby is more important than Christmas”

Ben sighed

“You’re right, I should’ve told you”

“Well enough talking let’s get you to the hospital”

* * *

Ben and Callum arrived at the hospital, Ben was in so much pain.

“Cal it really hurts”

Ben said while moaning out in pain

“I know babe, I know, I wish I could take the pain away”

Ben moaned out in pain

“How much longer!”

“Not long now Ben. You’re at ten centimetres now, you can start pushing”

Ben pushed with all his might, he wanted to meet his baby girl.

“That’s it Ben, pushes like that and you’ll have her in no time”

Ben pushed harder again, he wanted this all to be over and to have their little girl in their arms

“Ughhhh just get her out of me”

One final push and their daughter was born. It was music to their ears. She was placed on Ben’s chest and Callum wrapped his arms around Ben.

“How beautiful is she?”

“Takes after her daddy”

“What should we name her?”

“How about lily belle Mitchell-Highway?”

Callum kissed lily on the head and then Ben’s cheek

“Our little Christmas miracle”


	25. Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben is asleep Callum loves talking to and stroking Ben’s baby bump where their triplets are growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gallavich&Ballum 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Ben was asleep, he’d been sleeping more and more these days. This wasn’t uncommon you see, Ben was nearly full term with his and Callum’s triplets. His bump had grown bigger and bigger each passing day. 

Callum was wide awake, he often found it hard to sleep sometimes. It looked like one of their babies had the same problem, he could see a little foot poking the bump. Ben often complained how much they would move and kick around.

Callum loved moments like this, this was the moment he could really bond with his children. Callum must admit he was a little jealous, because Ben was feeling all the movements within him.

The babies were really active tonight, Callum shuffled down to the end of the bed right in front of the bump.

“Hi babies, it’s me daddy. I hope you’re not kicking your papa too much. He has to have his rest”

One of the babies kicked out in response, making another baby do the same. Ben stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up

“You gotta be more gentle babies, it’s bedtime now, which means you should be asleep”

There were a few more kicks and then nothing, maybe this was the only time where his children would ever listen to him. Callum smiled and gave one final kiss to the baby bump and snuggled closer against his husband.


	26. Giving up

I give up, I doubt anyone reads these anymore. 

I think EastO2End is doing them. Bye guys

Mine are crap anyway


	27. Deleting work

I will be deleting these soon. It’s just a painful reminder that they absolutely suck. 

Good luck everyone and stay safe


	28. Baby bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum absolutely adores Ben’s baby bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BallumOwnMyHeart   
> I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> And yes after giving it some thought I decided to stay. But I won’t be as up to date as I was before

Ben was seven months pregnant his bump had really blossomed in the last month. Callum couldn’t keep his hands off it, it was such a beautiful sight before him. His husband was big and round with their unborn baby. Ben had never looked better, Ben sometimes didn’t see this but Callum did, Callum adored his pregnant husband. Callum would purposely keep getting Ben pregnant just for this reason. 

They were snuggled up in bed after watching a film with Lexi, Lola had picked her up ten minutes ago. This meant Callum could have some alone time with Ben and his adorable baby bump.

Callum moved down so he was eye level with the bump, he adored these moments, it would warm his heart up so much. Ben would love to hear him whisper loving words to his bump, Callum was bonding with their baby and it was the cutest thing he ever did see.

Every time Callum would look at the bump a smile would creep over his face, he often wondered if he had a pregnancy kink? But it wasn’t anything sexual, even though Ben did really look amazing with the bump.

Another thing Callum really loved to do was kiss the bump, it was a sort of way to let the baby know how much he already loved them. If Callum didn’t kiss the bump when he’d leave for work, he’d have a terrible day at work, when he’d come home he would shower the bump in kisses and apologise to Annabelle for forgetting their daddy/daughter kiss. It was the same when he would forget to kiss the bump before bed, he couldn’t sleep so he would gently lift up Ben’s night shirt and kiss Annabelle good night.

Callum also loved to trace little patterns on Ben’s bare bump, especially when little Annabelle was active, Callum would grab her little foot and play with her. He adores it when Ben’s bump moves like crazy, Ben would laugh and smile at the bonding they were doing. Callum was going to be an excellent dad.

* * *

“Callum I love how protective you are over us, it’s adorable”

“Ben, you and our little Annabelle mean absolutely everything to me. You are the mother of my daughter, so it’s my duty to protect you and keep you safe while you protect our little girl. Ben you know I won’t ever let anyone cause you or our baby girl harm. If your dad or any of his dodgy mates start then you tell me and I’ll deal with them”

Ben had slight tears in his eyes after hearing the beautiful words coming out of Callum’s mouth.

“I love you so much, and our little girl, you’re going to be an amazing Daddy to her”

Callum smiled 

“I love you and our little Annabelle even more, and you’re going to be an amazing mother to her”

Callum said while stroking the bump lovingly and pulling Ben closer.


	29. New baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum decide not to tell Lexi and their son, that Ben is pregnant, they want to wait until Ben has had his first scan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AnonymousUser 
> 
> I hope you like it :) 
> 
> So sorry I’ve been away for so long, I haven’t had the motivation at the moment and work has been very busy. But I don’t have any to do this week so I thought I’d get some more writing done!

“Cal I wanna wait until we’ve had my first scan before we tell Lex and eddie.”

“Yeah but I’m just so excited! We’re having another baby!”

Ben smiled, this was the second time he was pregnant. And he couldn’t be happier. They hadn’t planned to get pregnant with Eddie, their first baby. Eddie was now four and they thought it was a perfect time for a second.

“Me too Cal, but let’s wait yeah?”

Callum sighed and pouted

“Okay, but promise me, as soon as we’ve had the scan we tell them?”

Ben smiled and kissed Callum’s cheek

“I promise Cal”

* * *

“Well gentleman, nice strong heartbeat we have here, everything looks perfect so far. Baby is very well indeed”

Ben and Callum both smiled. It never failed to amaze them both when they heard the heartbeat of their unborn child.

“You’re currently at about nine weeks Ben, I have prescribed you some anti-nausea pills. But congratulations”

* * *

Ben and Callum made Lexi and Eddie sit on the sofa, Lexi sighed and said she wanted to do a TikTok video instead but Ben insisted

“Me and pops want to tell you something”

“Are we getting a puppy?!” Lexi looked hopeful 

“Not exactly no”

Lexi sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

“Are we going to Disney Land?!”

Eddie shouted with glee

“No Eddie we’re not, we’re having another baby. Your new brother or sister”

Eddie cried

“NO IM THE BABY, YOU CANT HAVE ANOTHER ONE!”

Ben and Callum looked at each other, looking worried. Callum went over to Eddie

“Eddie the baby isn’t going to replace you. You’re still going to be our baby boy”

Eddie thought for a moment

“Promise?”

“I promise”

Eddie hugged Ben and kissed his tummy

“What about you Lex?”

Lexi shrugged, “it’s good news dad and pops. It really is, just please give me a sister this time”

Ben and Callum laughed

“No promises there”

Lexi hugged her dad and pops, “no matter what it is, I’ll love him or her so much. Just like I love you Eddie.”

Eddie smiled and hugged Lexi, “I love you too!”

Ben and Callum smiled as they hugged their children, excited about their future child.


End file.
